Musicians, especially, guitar players, use a variety of devices to generate different sounds as they play. For example, guitar players often use a finger picks, thumb picks, and guitar slides (also referred to as a slide bar). As guitar players know, the guitar slide is worn on a finger and is slid along the strings of the guitar to produce a sound of varying pitch and unique timbre. While playing, the guitar player may desire to transition between playing the guitar with and without the guitar slide. Finding a place to store the guitar slide when not in use that also permits easy and quick access frustrates many guitar players.